conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Elysion/Peoples
The world of Elysion has many peoples, which are: Main Peoples *The Angeli: The first race of elysion to ever worship the gods, angeli seek isolation of the other peoples, which allowed them to create the 'forbidden realm of heaven'. *The Dæmoni: The first race of elysion to ever worship the devils, dæmoni seek the destruction of other peoples, which allowed them to create the 'forbidden realm of hell'. *The Humans: The most numerous of the races, humans seek power more than anything, as consequence, they had wars with most of the other peoples, making both enemies and allies. *The Gundies: A race known for both 'lust for gold' and abilities to work with the element, gundies are the best architects and smiths of all peoples. *The Vampires: Anciently in war with humans and gundies, vampires are now allied to both, using their knowledge to help on government and war. *The Felini: Known as cat people, felini are a race of merchants and rogues who once fought the caninus people. *The Canini: Known as dog people, canini are a race of smiths and fighters who once fought the felinus people. *The Equini: Known as horse people, equini are a race of farmers and guards who provide food and safety to felinus and human settlements. *The Kaiju: Known as monsters, and swore enemies of humans, kaiju are a race of semi-demonic beings. *The Birdmen: Known as sky people, birdmen are a nomadic race who avoid contact with other peoples. *The Fishmen: Known as water people, fishmen are a race of fishermen who provide food to other peoples. *The Specters: Known as undead people, specters are the evil, undying enemies of the gundy people. *The Elves: Known for their magic abilities and long lifespan, elves are forest-dwellers who avoid other peoples when possible. *The Orcs: Known as pig people, orcs are aggressive forest-dweller who hate the elf people. *The Ogres: Known as fire people, ogres are violent volcano-dwellers who enjoy the meat of magical peoples like the humans, elves and vampires. *The Dragons: Known as ancient ones, dragons are a wise, ancient race who is said to have seen the arriving of the gods, they are respected by all people, even the gods and the devils. *The Fairies: Known as tiny people, fairies are enormously powerful insect-sized magical beings, which are said to have enough power to even harm the gods, but unable to hurt ogres. Halflings Human-based *''Demiangel:'' Born from the union of a Human and an Angelus. *''Demidemon:'' Born from the union of a Human and a Dæmonus. *''Demielf:'' Born from the union of a Human and an Elf. *''Demiorc:'' Born from the union of a Human and an Orc. *''Demigundy:'' Born from the union of a Human and a Gundy. *''Manfish:'' Born from the union of a Human and a Fishman. *''Manbird:'' Born from the union of a Human and a Birdman. *''Dhampir:'' Born from the union of a Human and a Vampire. *''Aberration:'' Born from the union of a Human and a Kaiju. *''Werecanis:'' Born from the union of a Human and a Caninus. *''Wereequus:'' Born from the union of a Human and a Equinus. *''Werefelis:'' Born from the union of a Human and a Felinus. Elf-based *''Angelf:'' Born from the union of an Elf and an Angelus. *''Dælf:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Dæmonus. *''Hommelf:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Human. *''Jaunelf:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Gundy. *''Sangelf:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Vampire. *''Caninelf:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Caninus. *''Equelf:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Equinus. *''Felf:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Felinus. *''Monstrelf:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Kaiju. *''Elf-porc:'' Born from the union of an Elf and an Orc. *''Elf-poisson:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Fishman. *''Elf-oiseaux:'' Born from the union of an Elf and a Birdman. Legendary Peoples and Races *''Dáimon:'' A race of legendary spirits which appear on the Human Lore. *''Carranca:'' An archaic type of vampire appearing on the Carranca Tribe's lore. *''Chaospawn:'' Any creature spawn from Lord Chaos' body, appearing on the Cult of Chaos' lore. Legendary Halflings *''Elfire:'' Born from the union of an Elf and an Ogre. Appearing on Human Lore. *''Elfairie:'' Born from the mixing of an Elf and a Fairy. Appearing on Human Lore. Category:Gobi-Aoi's CreationsCategory:CreaturesCategory:Elysion